Soapier
Soapier is a 38 year old who was born in 1981, on youtube he created an account date July 2nd 2017, first soapier watch porn videos and sexed photos and porn videos, rule34 and hentai for reason, soapier says the n word to people for the reason that does not have life. soapier also bullies people and trolls everyone, after Mondo099 made a rant video about him on VidLii, Mondo privated his soapier rant video, soapier can't take criticism. also Soapier edited to mondo user page, he called to mondo "PENIS NlGGER" in his wiki. if soapier calls people to raid The Story Wiki for posting porn, spam and others. soapier makes a impersonate accounts to some users from youtube, steam, twitter and other website for being making a fake accounts for some users. Soapier Hyvebook Account he made a impersonate account for animaster called "Mondo 099" he clicked "likes" http://85.214.138.185/elgg/Mondo099 Deviantart he made a impersonated to animaster from april 2019. Soapier Flappy Bird Game he made a bad game with animaster, this game sucks http://flappycreator.com/flappy.php?id=5d4dd8afcb96d Soapier Steam Account he made a impersonator account called "Animaster" he made more videos stream, also animaster does not play any games from steam account, that actually fake who soapier record his video https://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198342127721/ Soapier Twitter Account his fake twitter account called "Mondo099" and he says "Fuck You @VidLii" to jan, but it's not Mondo's twitter account, it's a soapier twiiter account that named him, says on twitter that soapier hacked Mondo's vidlii account?, No, soapier didn't hack his vidlii account, Mondo099 wrote his comment and soapier didn't hack, soapier posted 12 posts on twitter, this is spam, soapier says that Vlare Premium is free, it's not free, it's paid, soapier makes the fake account on him on twitter for his behavior, soapier can't hack the account Mondo099 on vidlii and discord because he is a liar, he says "Fuck You" to jan for his behavior reason Soapier Vlare Account soapier created a vlare account called "SoapierGymnest" and then created the second vlare account called "Gacha" uploaded his first video with the Gacha channel. soapier changed his name to vlare called "Spongebob" he put banner with Mondo's picture, with the smiley for this reason, soapier says "you are retard not me - mondo099" Mondo is not retard, he wrote his comment for this reason, soapier uploaded a video Gacha called "NZ Shooting in Ghaca" on vlare, also Mondo's impersonation YouTube Channel, of what the word "ghaca" it is not the word "ghaca" because soapier was wrong, he must understand his grammar, even soapier changed his description of his video, soapier has changed name to GreenManFan. YouTube Channel his first video called "worst fortnite gameplay" and those people put 6 dislike for his reasson "insults" "troll" "n word", after month soapier and his friends borgs and willber insult to marcythegachagirl for what Marcy must shut up to these three soapier, soapier also he start to destroy Marcy. willber and borgs for the reason, Marcy died with the account closed for killing from soapier, borgs and willber, he called sexy and the n word to she, the reupload has uploaded, but is not reuploaded, is a video copied for video stolen. soapier created a fake youtube channel called "Mondo099TM" is a fake account created by soapier and copied Mondo099 videos, soapier did live on youtube called "talking about mondo099tm", soapier deleted his videos on youtube, after soapier uploaded a new video. soapier has private his videos from impersonation channel "Mondo099TM" on YouTube. His Impersonation YouTube Channel Got Terminated VidLii Channel the first account vidlii called "soapier" after he changed name to called "Applefest" and comments to the people for his reason, on vidlii that soapier put the first name called "Marcyissexy" and then changed the name "Vidliiawersomeparodys". the first account was banned for insults, the second account called "VidliiAwersomeparody" has commented to people with whom it is because he is doing the video violence, to December 25, 2018 soapier began to attack Mondo099 for following channel Mondo099 after soapier commented too bad for reason, after he made the videos against Mondo099 but with the image profile Christmas, the gun and there is an animal that a boy shoots a animal and dies, the soapier account called "offcerepic" is a soapier's VidLiiTrollPolice account, he joined the VTP, UTTP and KKTK Groups, after January 27, soapier began to attack again against Mondo099 after he made the videos on air January 27, soapier blocked OfficerCagos for no reason on VidLii, soapier made a video called "Mondo House" Mondo house is a fake. soapier says but mondo don't have his black, also soapier can't fight to mondo, after January 28 the account vidlii of soapier has been banned and even offcerepic account called "VidliiAswsomeparodys has been banned for the following reasons: Inciting or partaking in violence, bullying, harassment, trolling or any other sort of disrespectful inappropriate behavior " this is because, the soapier account called "applefestishot323131 "and after it was banned, has created a vidlii account called famliyguyrocks21, in march 9th 2019 soapier posted porn video to VidLii and his account got banned By BMF for posting porn to VidLii like a VidLiiTrollPolice raid and spam porn and gore to VidLii his vidlii account is called "sudho21" his comment in the Amflosh94 video said, Amflosh says his comment that soapier has to check his grammar, Soapier has blocked Amflosh94, soapier says gay at NightAngel on VidLii, NightAngel has the profile of gacha, after Jan banned soapier's VidLii account for reason, blocked people and others, PewDiePie2 is a rowbert account, Amflosh deletes his VidLii account for no reason why?, also soapier told Xan aka Fawman in private message and he deleted, he made the "pornhub" channel on YouTube. he made his VidLii Account called "GreenManFan" he made his xando video and his video is bad. also he changed his name to GreenManFan From Discord and Vlare. he blocked mondo and xan from vidlii. his account is inactive. he made another account called "patheticgirl43" he bullied Strmd12 and Animaster, also who soapier made a accounts to get banned for ban evasion, he called "n***a" to Strmd12, after he made a disstrack video to him. after he bullied cowguy1. he got banned for spam, also his greenmanfan account got banned Discord Account soapier has account discord from January 27th 2019 he send him a message to mondo099, soapier sends messages photos and videos like "violence" "troll" "porn" but he has his porn files and he always watches porn videos and porno photos for the his age, in the server called "Mondo Hates Club" but it is willber's server but has changed the server called "Borgs Empire" soapier is in willber's server but sends messages and talk to his friends for reason, but has the porn photos "sonic.exe" "baldi" "undertale", in discord soapier says "he said n****r" but mondo did not say n word yet, soapier said the lie mondo that mondo did not say no n word, soapier is in the public server vidlii but he draws porn and crappy drawings, but soapier said they put the emoji called "mondo069" but the emoji sucks, after Mondo099 was banned from the server, MeanBeanROAST also put the profile with the soapier design, soapier account got disabled and he made another account, soapier was back from epicman89 discord server. soapier was admin from failsafe server he called him "penis" BitView Channel soapier has created a BitView account and makes video fake the game, soapier is inactive on bitview because he does not like it for "feedback comments" and others, soapier is inactive on bitview, but will not be returning to bitview on this site GreenManFan aka Soapier he made and changed his name to GreenManFan. Click Another Page - - - > GreenFanManCategory:Soapier Category:Mondo099 Category:Willber Category:MarcyThe GachaGirl Category:Porn Category:Racism Category:N Word Category:Twitter Category:GreenManFan Category:SuTubo Category:Youtube Category:VidLii Category:DevianArt Category:VidLii Wiki Category:YouTube Wiki Category:Mondo Category:The Story Wiki Category:UTubeTrollPolice Category:UTTP Category:VTP Category:KKTK Category:VidLiiTrollPolice Category:Spam Category:Xan Category:Xando Category:Amflosh94 Category:PewDiePie2 Category:Tommy Parky Category:Tommy Parky is Bad Category:Soapier UTTP Category:Banned Category:Block Category:BitView Category:Raid Category:Spammer Wiki Category:Deviantart Category:Impersonated Category:Impersonation Category:Animaster Category:Ban evasion Category:STSDGL Category:Fawman